1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to umbrella structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved golf bag umbrella wherein the same is arranged for pivotal mounting to permit access to golf clubs in the golf bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various umbrella-like structure has been utilized in the prior art and exemplified in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,996 to Forshee wherein an umbrella-like cover is arranged for mounting overlying golf clubs providing for a rain cover. In a similar manner, U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,623 to Webster sets forth a rain cover for mounting overlying an upper edge or entrance opening of the golf bag.
Similar rain hood type structure is set forth in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,977,451 to Duba; 4,953,768 to Muso; and 4,699,164 to Pilney, et al.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated there continues to be a need for a new and improved golf bag umbrella as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in permitting positioning of the umbrella structure within the golf bag while simultaneously permitting access to golf clubs within the golf bag structure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.